


92% water

by Carrot_Bunny



Series: 30 days NSFW Victuri challenge [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff, It's too hot to fuck, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Summer, Undressing, look it’s like only two feet away from being nsfw now yay, oh and yurio is 102 percent dONE, omg there's a tag for it this is golden, victuri being dorks in love, while naked!, your typical anime watermelon seed spitting contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrot_Bunny/pseuds/Carrot_Bunny
Summary: Day 2: Kiss (naked)“I don’t believe in underwear when in this weather.





	

“Who thought creating the sun was a good idea,” Yurio groans as he lies sprawled across the wooden floorboards, feet dangling out the open sliding doors.

“Probably some snowman with a death wish,” Victor suggests from his identical position next to the blond skater. A handheld fan lay between them, long since forgotten after its previous users deemed it too troublesome to make the effort for a measly puff of air.

“I’m guessing summers in Russia are rather different from this, aren’t they?” Yuuri enters the room and chuckles when neither of the other two so much as look up at him. 

“It depends on which part of the country you’re in, but St Petersburg basically never sleeps from May to July. There’s parades and festivals, and most importantly it’s still  _ cool _ then.” Yurio tries to turn around and lie on his stomach instead, but aborts his plan after a half-hearted attempt and just flops back into his original state.

“Doesn’t sound too different from our  _ matsuri _ . Plus, we have fruit too.” Yuuri sets down the plate of freshly-cut watermelon slices next to the fan, then reaches out to press his palm against Victor’s cheek. The older man yelps in surprise at the sudden chill, then sighs contentedly as he leans into his fiance’s touch.

“Ugh, isn’t it too hot for you two to act lovey-dovey around each other?” Yurio grumbles as he musters the energy to sit up and grab a slice of watermelon and munches on it dutifully.

“Nothing can ever be as hot as my burning passion for Yuuri!”

“Please stop or I’ll spit the seeds at you.” Yurio turns to fire watermelon seeds at the shrubs outside lying a few feet away from the sliding doors, hitting his mark more often than not.

“That’s where Mari-neesan and I aimed our seeds during spitting contests when we were little,” Yuuri reminisces with a laugh. “Although she still lost to me in distance.”

Yurio cocks an eyebrow at this declaration. “Wanna bet on it, katsudon?”

“Winner gets to keep the rest of the watermelon for himself,” Yuuri proposes, and the deal is set.

Victor chews on his watermelon while serving as judge for the impromptu contest. “Closest hit to that shrub with the bent branch wins!”

“Piece of cake,” Yurio snorts, and indeed every one of his shots falls within a foot of the target. True to his word Yuuri has the farthest range though, as even Yurio has to admit.

“Too bad your aim is sloppy as hell,” he scoffs aloud.

Yuuri only smirks faintly. “Oh, I was just getting started. Victor!”

“Mm?” Victor enquires around a mouthful of watermelon. 

The Japanese skater leans in. “I need more ammunition, dear.”

Victor grins as if something has just clicked in his mind. “Okay,” he answers, then pulls Yuuri down and presses their mouths together.

Yurio can only watch in dumbstruck horror as the chewed-up watermelon flesh changes sides with ample help from Victor’s tongue, while juice dribbles down Yuuri’s chin and onto his shirt. They eventually part with a cheery “Davai!” from Victor, and Yuuri nods in reply. He chews a few more times, then hollows his cheeks and spits out a seed in projectile-like speed.

It hits the shrub’s bent branch squarely.

“Okay, that’s the last straw!” Yurio snatches up the plate holding the remaining watermelon slices in a fit of outraged exasperation, then hightails it out of the room at top speed. “So long, lovebirds!” he hollers right before he disappears through the doorway.

The other two stare after him, then down at the half-eaten slice of watermelon in Victor’s hands. He holds it up slowly and offers it to Yuuri. “… We could share?”

Yuuri bursts out laughing, and Victor soon joins in as he lets him collapse into his lap while they both howl in hilarity. “Did you see the look on his face?” he manages to gasp between breaths, which sets them off again.

“We should probably apologize,” Yuuri finally says when they’ve calmed down and are lying side by side on their backs. Victor had picked up the handheld fan and was flapping it dutifully in Yuuri’s direction, stirring up a small breeze.

“Hey, he got the rest of the watermelon. It’s a fair deal.”

“ _ Victor _ . _ ” _

“I know, I know, be the adult,” Victor sighs. “You have to take the blame for starting it though.”

“One hand cannot clap alone. You’re just as guilty as I am,” Yuuri chides with a smile.

“Then let me atone for my misdeeds then!” Victor cheerfully flips over to pin Yuuri to the floor and paws at his stained clothing.

“Wha – Victor - ?”

“It’s already dirty anyway, might as well take it off! Oh, your pants have watermelon on them as well!”

“Victor, those are my boxers - !” Yuuri makes a desperate lunge to protect his modesty, but Victor’s already yanked them off and tossed them to the side. He then turns back only to be twisted around and cornered between the floor and Yuuri’s bare figure hovering above him.

“You’re quite frisky for someone who’s supposed to be melting from the heat,” Yuuri observes in a low voice.

Victor smirks provocatively. “Doesn’t look like I’m the only one. You’re warming up rather quickly too, aren’t you?”

Yuuri gives him a secretive smile, then straightens abruptly to grab the discarded leftovers of the watermelon and crush it against Victor’s yukata. “Would you look at that. Your clothes are dirty too.”

Victor slowly looks up from his ruined garment into Yuuri’s half-lidded gaze. “So what are you going to do about it then?”

“I have a few ideas.” Yuuri bends down to capture Victor’s lips again while his hands make short work of the flimsy clothing. He tugs the material off Victor’s shoulders without breaking the kiss once, then pauses only to let Victor shrug it off and raise his hips to have his pants removed. They meet each other halfway again, mouths meshing together easily.

“You’re not wearing any underwear underneath,” Yuuri whispers against his mouth.

“I don’t believe in underwear when in this weather.” Victor proceeds to draw a moan out of his lover as he sucks on his bottom lip. “Besides, why would I wear the damn thing when I have you?”

“Victor… ngh… ” Yuuri wraps an arm around the back of Victor’s head to cushion their descent as he lowers them onto the floor, then runs his tongue across Victor’s lips until the other opens up to let him in. He can feel the beads of sweat on Victor’s skin quivering under his fingertips every time he licks the roof of his partner’s mouth, drinking in the clandestine sounds coming from his throat.

Somehow his hands find themselves tangled in Victor’s hair, and on a whim he winds a few locks around his fingers and tugs downward. Victor’s chin doesn’t budge, but his mewl of pained pleasure slides directly from his lips into Yuuri’s. He doesn’t know why he’s actually enjoying this, but he feels as if Victor’s silver strands are coursing through his body right in this moment, liquid metal roaring in his ears.

He’s definitely half delirious at this point, and it isn’t from the summer heat either.

“Yuuri,” Victor breathes, and just like that they break apart to rest their foreheads against each other, inhaling their shared presence. He feels slender fingers caress his cheek and leans into their touch.

“You good?”

“Mm,” he replies noncommittedly, the heat suddenly a physical burden weighing down on his eyelids.

“ _ Yuu _ ri, don’t fall asleep yet, I’m not even close to finishing!”

“It’s too hot to fuck,” Yuuri states drowsily as he rests his head on Victor’s collarbone,

“You’re too hot to fuck,” Victor replies fondly as he cards the sweat-matted hair back from Yuuri’s face, then tips his chin up gently. “Alright, come here.”

This time when their lips meet neither pushes against the other, both seemingly content with maintaining as much contact as possible. Yuuri’s tongue darts out a few times to nudge Victor’s teeth.

“You taste like watermelon.”

“You too,” Victor chuckles. “You taste like the sweetest watermelon ever.”

“Sap,” Yuuri accuses sleepily as he lets Victor set him down on the floor beside him. He curls up on his side and pecks Victor’s lips one last time. 

“Love you, Vitenka.”

“Love you too,  _ solnishko _ .” Victor wipes a film of sweat off Yuuri’s face, then lays his head down and closes his eyes as well.

* * *

“Oi, did you two seriously fall asleep in – FUCK GODDAMNIT WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN UP TO?!”

“Ah, Yurio! Is it dinnertime already? I can smell something good cooking - ”

“DON’T SIT THERE RUNNING YOUR MOUTH WHILE STARK NAKED, OLD MAN! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON FOR FUCK’S SAKE! UGH I  **HATE** THIS FAMILY!”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know that watermelons are 6% sugar too?
> 
> Alternative summary - tfw the summer heat cockblocks you but you still get a good ol’ makeout session with hair pulling as a freebie.
> 
> (also featuring Yurio’s current mood tags #WatermelonsAreBetterThanPeople #DishonorOnYouDishonorOnYourPoodle and #WheresBekaWhenYouNeedHim)


End file.
